


Work Activities

by softluhan



Series: Zen/Jumin Shenanigans [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Top!Jumin, bottom!Zen, d/s dynamics, i tried to smut, it's not very long sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softluhan/pseuds/softluhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin convinces his boyfriend to getting finger-fucked in his office. (aka sin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Activities

"Be quiet, baby," Jumin dragged a lubed finger along Zen's entrance, "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

From his compromised position underneath Jumin, face-down, Zen shook his head vehemently. He _definitely_ didn't want any of Jumin's employees to hear them.

Zen wonders how he let his pretentious boyfriend convince him to getting finger-fucked in his fancy CEO office. He turns his head to the side so he's able to sneak a peek at what the older man is doing, anticipation bubbling in his lower abdomen for what's to come.

His breath hitches when he finally feels Jumin's slim digit slide into him, stretching him out. One finger soon becomes two and the next moment he's a whimpering mess of limbs with three fingers steadily pummeling his ass. Breathy moans being drawn out from the younger every time Jumin curls his fingers at the right spot.

"F-Fuck. If you don't stop, I'm gonna come," Zen warns, every single stab of his boyfriend's fingers to his prostate has him inching closer and closer to orgasm.

"It's won't be the first time you've come untouched," Jumin smugly smirks to himself, speeding up the pace of his fingers, "What's one more time, baby? I know you can do it again."

Jumin takes the time to appreciate the wrecked mess of his boyfriend laid in front of him, locking the image of his fingers in his ass and how debaunched he looks. He loves how eager the younger is for his fingers in him.

"I'm gonna come— _fuck_ , don't stop," Zen shamelessly moans out, ass clenching around Jumin's fingers, "You better not fucking stop, you jerk."

Jumin simply grins and drags his fingers across the bundle of nerves with a faster rhythmn, abusing his prostate with vigor. He bends down lower so his chest is flat against Zen's back, biting down on the tender flesh of his neck. Zen shivers with raw pleasure, the pain of the bite mixing with the blinding pleasure, pushing him over the edge.

He comes so hard that he has to muffle his screams into Jumin's papers sprawled across the desk, ropes of come painting it white. He clamps a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep his cries at bay, however Jumin seems to have the opposite idea as he continues to relentlessly thrust his fingers through his orgasm and loving the way the younger whimpers from over sensitivity. The CEO finally decides that it's enough and slowly slides his slick fingers out and cheekily brushes a thumb over Zen's softening cock to tease him.

"Fuck, I'm sensitive, stop," Zen groans, trying to catch his breath from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. He still feels the pleasure tingling throughout his body. 

"You're so cute when you come," Jumin chuckles, leaving a trail of hot kisses up Zen's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol thanks for reading!! pls leave a nice comment ~ i might be adding more installments of every sexcapade that zen & jumin get up to at the office (wink wink)


End file.
